icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Candycoateddoom/iCarly Wiki Award Results
And finally the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the results of the first ever iCarly Wiki Awards! I also have to congratulate and thank you all because apparently there was minimal cheating on the awards. First place, second place, third place, and honorable mention will be awarded. The award medals were made by Alica123. Best Episode Honorable Mention: iSpeed Date & iGet Pranky (tie) 3rd Place: iOMG 2nd Place: iLost My Mind 1st Place: iLove You Best Long Episode Honorable Mention: iDate a Bad Boy & iFight Shelby Marx (tie) 3rd Place: iGo to Japan 2nd Place: iParty With Victorious 1st Place: iPsycho & iQuit iCarly (tie) Best Character Honorable Mention: T-Bo 3rd Place: Carly & Freddie (tie) 2nd Place: Spencer 1st Place: Sam Best Quote Honorable Mention: “Dipthong!” - Spencer, iCook 3rd Place: “I’ll get my boobs!” - Spencer, iLost My Mind & "You've seen the Animal Channel! The...the horses. When they want two horses to...y'know...date.... They put them in the same barn together, and then they, like...turn the barn lights down... Oh, you know what I'm talking about, why are you making me say it?" - Carly, iOMG (tie) 2nd Place: "Why you so stooopid?" - Sam, iSpaceout 1st Place: "Why? Is Santa Claus here to tell me that I'm ugly and have no friends?" - Spencer, iHeart Art Most Epic Moment Honorable Mention: Sam beats Spencer in Assassin - iSaved Your Life 3rd Place: Gibby fights Nora - iPsycho 2nd Place: Carly and Sam’s near death experience on the window washer’s platform - iQuit iCarly 1st Place: Sam kisses Freddie - iOMG Most Random Moment Honorable Mention: Gilbert shouts “Seddie!” - iStart a Fanwar 3rd Place: Drake Bell makes a surprise appearance - iBloop 2nd Place: Sam and Freddie’s double slap - iCook 1st Place: Spencer buys Mexican sponges - iWant My Website Back Most Dedicated User Honorable Mention: XSophieSakura & EpicFork (tie) 3rd Place: Mak23686 2nd Place: Alica123 1st Place: DevonAndersen Most Random User Honorable Mention: PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 3rd Place: Holy Chiz & MirandaCosgroveFan13 (tie) 2nd Place: Neveischeese & EpicFork/MirandaCosgrove21 (tie) 1st Place: ILoveSeddie1234321 Friendliest User Honorable Mention: SpencerFanGirl123 3rd Place: StraightACarlaay 2nd Place: Samlovesham 1st Place: Holy Chiz Most Artistic User Honorable Mention: CookieMischeif & LoveMeDo/AllYouNeedIsSeddie (tie) 3rd Place: EpicFork 2nd Place: CreddieCupcake 1st Place: Desu! Hihi! Best Fanfiction Writer Honorable Mention: Days are gone/ SCherry08 3rd Place: Sockstar1 & ICarlyismelife (tie) 2nd Place: DoubleCross 1st Place: Candycoateddoom Best Blog Writer Honorable Mention: N/A 3rd Place: NerdyNoName & Churchpants (tie) 2nd Place: XxiOMGxx, GiantKid, & Seddiegirl98 (tie) 1st Place: Cartoonprincess Most Original Username Honorable Mention: Holy Chiz 3rd Place: Candycoateddoom 2nd Place: ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie & Otherwordly Poptart (tie) 1st Place: SmartiesTubesOnCatsLegsMakesThemWalkLikeARobot Hardcore-est Seddie Shipper Honorable Mention: ObsessiveSeddieDisorder 3rd Place: RosalieTheBrave 2nd Place: DevonAndersen 1st Place: Slicknickshady Hardcore-est Creddie Shipper Honorable Mention: Creddie 4 real 3rd Place: Lotstar, Sockstar1, & GiantKid (tie) 2nd Place: MirandaCosgroveFan13 1st Place: CreddieCupcake Hardcore-est Cam Shipper Honorable Mention: TurnOnYourCam 3rd Place: Alica123 2nd Place: The Sam Puckett 1st Place: Mak23686 Most Awesome-est Admin Honorable Mention: ILoveSeddie1234321 3rd Place: XSophieSakura & Lotstar (tie) 2nd Place: Mak23686 & DevonAndersen (tie) 1st Place: Alica123 Most Awesome-est Chatmod Honorable Mention: DoubleCross & Jon23812 (tie) 3rd Place: Magicboots, Otherwordly Poptart, & Samlovesham (tie) 2nd Place: Latersgee 1st Place: Candycoateddoom & Cartoonprincess (tie) If you won a medal, feel free to use the comments to make your acceptance speech, wait a few minutes, then check your talk page. ;) Congratulations to everyone who won and, of course, Happy Holidays! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:ICarly Wiki Awards